Her Legacy
by firewhiskeyangel
Summary: After a lifetime of trials and tribulations, Trinity finally realizes her dream of becoming a diva for WWE. Now as she is drafted over to RAW, John Cena becomes not only her mentor and teacher in the ring, but outside as well in more ways than one.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes: So this is undoubtly, my first stab at this type of fanfiction. So lets just clear the air now and save ourselves a bunch of grief for arguments sake, shall we? This fiction will be based on a little something I actually had the great pleasure to experience. Just the times, and some of the people and places are completely different. But other than that, it happens to be one of my greatest true love stories that was actually real. You know what they say, when writing about something, make sure you base it on something you know. Well, love has undoubtly been, second nature to me as you are about to witness. The circumstances will obviously be different, but it all stems from something very personal. I mean, for this type of fiction, these circumstances have to be different! Oh and not all the things I will be writing about will be 100 correct about some of the characters, again, that's a little thing called, "adjustments," just for this story though. So if something sounds a little, well, off... there is a reason for it. So sit back, grab your favorite snake, and watch the biggest fall of all... my own.

Introduction:

You know how sometimes there are just callings in life, you know, the type you just can't ignore? That type of calling that you know it's what you were meant to do with your life. Well I had mine at just four years old. I know it sounds completely and totally unrealistic but it's true, and you'll never believe what it was, or even what the hell caused it.

At four years old, most girls are more worried about Barbie dolls, watching kiddie movies or shows, being stuck to their mothers hips, and overall just being little girls and doing all the things little girls do. I was completely and utterly different. I was the tomboy. My reasoning for it you ask? Well my parents had just divorced, and I was sent to live with my mother in North Carolina. I had always been a daddy's girl, so this was my way of lashing out. Rebellion. I laugh at the word now simply because, it describes myself and my life in a nutshell. It was something I always prided myself on, until it was around time that it bit me in the ass. And even then because of my pride, I never showed any remorse for it.

I'll never forget that long bus ride with my mother, moving to North Carolina. We were poorer than dirt so we didn't have much stuff we were bringing with us, just our clothes and what little precious items that my mother did have. We didn't have the money for a hotel room or even a place to live, so we stayed at my aunt and uncle's home. Every little dime my mother had, made sure we had a ticket to our destination, and food to eat on the way down there. Even though, I now know that my mother infact didn't eat, she only had enough money to make sure that I could eat. She literally didn't eat for 2 days. It's something I felt guilty about when I grew older and thought back on it. But she didn't seem to mind, and she never showed it if she did. The move from Maine to North Carolina couldn't have been more draining, physically and emotionally. For such a young age, I was already experiencing something that no child, especially that young, should ever have to go through. Being torn between two parents and forced to leave one to live with the other. But it would be four years later that I would experience another cold cruel slap in the face, one much more damning and damaging than this. No this separation, this is child's play considering what happened next.

Four years later, I was obviously 8 years old, young and innocent, and had my eyes on the stars. At 4, I had already decided to be a singer and actress along with another bold career choice. But what I am about to tell you next that happened to me almost shattered that dream, and made me want to be something else completely.

I'll never forget that September day, it was cold and raining. For the past year and a half, almost 2 years prior, I had wanted nothing to with my then 23 year old cousin Alvin. Truth was, he scared the living hell out of me, and it was obvious that he was just a little off his rocker, as the saying goes. He had been trying to get me out of the eye sight of the rest of the adults, and do things to me that grown men should never do to little girls. He tried touching me in places he had no business putting his hands and I always managed to get away from him before he could really do anything. I felt dirty every time he ever came near me, hell even when he looked over at me! I mean, you couldn't blame me. I was scared to be alone with him. He would try on a daily basis whenever my mom would take me to visit him, to get me away from the other adults that were present, but I wouldn't go if I could help it. It was getting obvious that he was getting more desperate, as time went on. Truth was, I was scared to tell anyone, I knew he wasn't all there in the head, so only God knows what would have happened if I told someone what he was trying to do.

Then, it happened on that rainy, cold September day. At 8 years old, I lost my innocence in the worst way possible. My then 2 year old half brother, (my mother remarried, a complete asshole by the way, who use to beat her), was sick in the hospital with salmonella poisoning, and I was in the way I guess because I was sent to stay the night at my aunt Shelby's house. This is the same aunt who is the mother of my sick in the head cousin, but not the same aunt that my mom and I had to live with when we moved to North Carolina.

I remember begging my mother to not make me go, I told her I would just go stay at a friends house, or my step-grandparents home just as long as I didn't have to go there. I told her that Alvin was just weird and creepy and I would love to just stay somewhere else just as long as I didn't go near him. My mother wouldn't let up, instead the arrangements were already made, and I was staying the night, and my cousin was to bring me back to my mothers house the next day whether I liked it or not. In a nutshell I was screwed and I knew it. I remember how scared I was the night I left that hospital parking lot. I knew better than arguing with my mother, if I pissed her off, she wouldn't hesitate to take the belt after me and beat me with it. So I shut up, and went with my aunt. I can't even begin to describe the fear that ate away inside of me that night. It was a horrible, sickening, feeling. Like your guts are about to just be up chucked everywhere at any given moment.

I remember breathing a sigh of relief when we got to her house that night and Alvin was nowhere to be found, truth was he was out, and if I was lucky he would have stayed out the whole time. But no one in my position ever gets that lucky. No one. I remember going to bed that night, and waking up at exactly 12:45 am that morning, to having my pants pulled down just over my butt, I was sleeping on my stomach and I could feel his hands on my butt, fondling me. I remember pulling my pants up that instant and asking him just what exactly he thought he was doing. He kept begging me to let him finish, and after 10 minutes of me telling him no and to go away because it was wrong. He finally let up and left me alone for the rest of the night. I remember keeping a wary eye on the bedroom door for the rest of the night. I might have gotten a couple hours of sleep after that, if that.

The next morning rolled around, and my aunt was already gone to work. She was a prison guard at a prison that was about 45 minutes away from their home. He told me to get my stuff packed and load up in his light blue, chevy single cab truck, that we would get something to eat on the hour to hour and a half trip to my house. Not needing to be told twice, I did as he asked and we were soon on the road back to my home. I remember thinking the whole time, that if I just kept my mouth shut and just hung on for the trip home, I would be scott free. That I would be ok. I didn't know just how wrong I was. I remember halfway home, he stopped off to get us something to drink at a 7/11 store. He got himself a Mountain Dew, and he got me a Sunkist orange soda. And of all wonders, right after we left the parking lot, no sooner had I opened my drink and took a sip, as I was putting the cap back on it, he decided to hit a speed bump at over 35 mph. Causing me to spill my soda on my white jean shorts. From the look on his face, it was clear that this was intentional, even thought he tried to say how sorry he was and that I should change before I get home so my mom won't see that and get mad at me. I argued with him for over 30 minutes, telling him that she obviously wouldn't get mad at me or him and this isn't the first time I stained some clothes, infact my mom was use to it. Finally he said ok, and left it alone, but I could tell he was pissed off once again because I was fighting him and what I knew he was trying to do to me.

The rest of the ride went uneventful, until we were just outside the city limits of my town. He then pulled into an abandoned parking lot of a ABC Liquor store, and pulled around the side of the building, so that way no one could see us parked there from the road. There were white propane tanks sitting on my side of the truck and he pulled so close to them, that I couldn't open my door. I was trapped and I knew that something was up when he put the truck in park.

He started to tell me that I should change into another pair of pants, and that he wasn't taking no for an answer. My heart was beating so hard and fast, that I honestly thought it was going to explode out of my chest. I continued to tell him no, and to take me home so I can change there. He refused. We continued to argue to the point, that he was visibly getting angry with me and threatened to lie to my mom telling her that I was bad, and that I would get a whipping from her by time he was done. My mothers beatings from the belt scared me, mostly because of the bruises she always left on me. She was vicious when she hit me with that belt, so I started crying. I asked him to please step out of the truck to give me some privacy, he refused. Stating that it was his truck and he didn't have to if he didn't want too. After it became gravely obvious that there was no way around this, I asked him to turn his head and shift his body away from me so he couldn't see and I could have some privacy. He agreed.

I was shaking and crying the whole time I reached in the bag for my other pair of shorts. He kept his head turned as I grabbed the other pair and proceeded to slide my orange soda stained shorts down my legs. But then he turned around, pushed me back in my seat, and proceeded to touch my vagina. I remember telling him to stop and pushing his hand away from me. He told me thatI had better be quiet and let him finish what he was doing or else it would be worse, and from the look on his face, I knew he would really do it. So I stop fighting him, and let him continue. The whole time I was crying and begging him to stop, telling him that he was hurting me and this wasn't right. His fingers were drying and big, stretching me out, and rubbing me raw. I later learned that he did not break my virginity barrier, but at the time, I was in so much pain from the stretching and him rubbing me raw, it honestly felt like something was being hurt down there.

I remember the numbness I felt inside, the fear was paralyzing. At just 8 years old, I thought this is what rape was, and I no clue otherwise. I cried and begging for him to just stop the whole time he was shoving his fingers around inside me and all over my private area. Finally he did stop, but it was because he was done. What he forced me to do next, I'll never forget. He pulled his pants down over his penis and told me to touch him. I refused once again. He then told me that I either cooperate, or he would continue what he did to me only this time it would be worse. Out of fear, and not wanting to be touched again, I looked away, still crying while he grabbed my hand, wrapped it around him, and made me pump him in a up and down motion. I was so scared and sick to my stomach, I don't know how I didn't throw up. I remember just looking away, as he made me continue to pump away at him. As the tears streamed down my face, and my pleas for this to please stop went unnoticed by him, he finally came. I remember after feeling a warm sticky fluid started rinsing over my little hand, I looked over because I thought he peed on me or something. But I was wrong, he looked relieved, shoved a napkin in my hand and told me to clean up and get dressed again. I hurried up and wiped my hand off and pulled my orange soda stained shorts back up my body. Oddly enough, he wasn't bitching about those shorts anymore. Sick pervert.

He looked at me with venom in his eyes and voice and warned me that if I told something really bad would happen to me. Because of my anger, I had asked if he was going to kill me if I told, in a very sarcastic tone. I already felt dead inside, so I didn't care. He looked me dead in the eye and said, "I might."

I kept my mouth shut the rest of the way home, and by then he had forced me to stop crying so I wouldn't draw attention when I got home. When we finally reached my mother's house, he hung around for over an hour and a half, and just watched me. Because of my fear, I didn't say anything. Once he left though, I told my mother everything that he did to me and even what he forced me to do. Now this would normally be the part where the mother would call the police and have the bastard put away for life for what he did. I wish I could say my mother and her reaction would be normal. But because of my luck, they were anything but normal. What I'm about to share next, I wouldn't even wish on my worst enemy.

My mother proceed to tell me that I was stupid, and that I need to take a shower and not tell anyone what happened. Ever. I remember crying and telling her that this wasn't my fault, I certainly didn't ask for this, but she wouldn't listen to me. Instead she forced me into the bathroom, and told me to take a shower, and if I ever told she would beat me. I guess that's what happens when you have a mother who's more concerned about being publically embarrassed, than anything else. Even the own safety and well-being of her own child. The whole time I was in the shower, I scrubbed and scrubbed away at my skin, until it was literally raw and almost bleeding. I felt so dirty, and worthless. It's a feeling that no one else knows about unless they lived through the same thing, or lived through something a little worse, like an actual rape. Luckily mine was just a molestation and not an actual rape. I at least still had my virginity, something that he could have easily taken away that day, but chose not too. Something that through it all, I was thankful about.

It was never brought up again until two years later after I turned him in to a school guidance councilor. That's when the investigations started against Alvin, even my own mother was investigated because she failed to report it, and because of her handling of the situation. I still don't know how or even understand how my mother managed to weasel her way out of that one, but she did it, and no charges were ever brought against her. Most likely sold them some stupid sob story. She even asked for them to make a plea bargain with Alvin, claiming she didn't want to embarrass me with a public trial, even though that wouldn't be possible because I was a minor at the time, therefore no details of the case could be released to the public. But they managed to reach some type of settlement, which of all wonders, because obviously wonders never seem to cease when I'm involved, I never saw a dime of the settlement.

Alvin, was sentenced to a year in prison, but was released less than 8 months later on parol for good behavior, but part of that agreement meant he had a restraining order from ever coming within a mile of me for life. Something that I'm thankful even today. But oddly enough, that still doesn't stop making me the black sheep of the family. After that, some of my family members have since then had little to no contact with me, infact I was never invited to another family reunion after that again. Good riddance, I say. At least I'm happier now.

But something inside me broke after that happened. I became more aggressive, and angry with people and situations in the world. I finally started standing up for myself, and stopped taking other peoples shit. In other words, I became a fighter. When someone pissed me off, I made it know, and it earned one girl I was going to school with when I was 11 years old, a complete and total ass beating. Needless to say after this girl had the nerve to put her hands on me, not once but twice, she was seeing double vision after head collided with not only a steel locker, but my fists, and my feet several times. Until the teachers managed to pull me away from her. I received a 3 day suspension while she received one for up to 5 days for starting the fight. I remember when she came back to school, she tried to cover her bruises with makeup but the damage was done. I took out the toughest 16 year old 8th grader in school, at only 11 years old. It's funny now that I think back on it. But hey, the chick pissed me off.

Less than a year later after I turned 12 years old, I moved back to Maine to live with my father, who was still angry with my mother for not telling him what happened to me, he filed for full custody of me, and my mother readily signed papers that he could legally adopt me along with his new wife, my stepmother. Afterwards, my mother called me ungrateful, and let me leave, and didn't do a damn thing to stop it. Infact, she welcomed it and continued to raise my little brother. To say that I found a place where I belong, well I realized that after I got to high school. I made plenty of friends, and I even joined the Army National Guard at 17 years old. I found my home at long last. The one place where people thought, talked and acted the same as I did. Until I met him.

The one guy that I gave my whole heart to. We met in the Army, and to say it was love at first sight, would be a lie. I actually met him through a friend, who was trying to hook up with him at the time. I had just turned 19 by this point, and was already involved in another relationship with a guy back home. It was Fort Lee, VA and I'll never forget the months of October-December of 2006. When my friend was coming on too strongly to this guy, he turned his attentions to me. We began a friendship that blossomed into something way more. The guy back home that I was already with, maybe he did love me, maybe he didn't and just didn't know how to tell me. But either way, he didn't show it that often. Infact, during several phone calls home to him, he sounded bored and not at all like a person who was missing their other half. Through this, we drifted apart, I drift away from him like the leaves in the fall. And there was nothing I could do to stop it. But when one door closes, another opens. Henceforth, him. His name was Dave. And he was sweet and kind in a way I never experienced before. He showed his love to everyone. He was having the same problem I was having, but his, "ex," girlfriend, was a repulsive cheater, and was controlling over him. At least that's some of what he told me about her. The only thing was, he said he had broken it off with her, I would find out later, that he infact did not.

So our time at Fort Lee, passed with out too much incident. It was actually one of the most magical times of my life. Until, he graduated and had to leave. I'll never forget the day he left. He kissed me goodbye, and told me he loved me. That no matter what, after I graduated he wanted me to come to see him. Which I agreed. After he left in his taxi, I cried the rest of the day away. I tried to call him that night to see what he was up to and make sure he was home ok and if he was having a good time with his friends. That's when the phone calls started going unanswered or kept getting ignored. It finally got to the point that he just turned his phone off all together. I went with very little word from him for the first couple weeks when he returned home. By this point, I started suspecting he was hanging out with his, "ex," girlfriend again, and was possibly back together with her again and not telling me about it.

I remember one night I had enough of him ignoring my phone calls, so I had a friend of mine call his phone, and he answered it, most likely because he didn't recognize her phone number. She asked why he had be ignoring my phone calls, he then made up some lame excuse saying he was busy, but he would call me after he got off the phone with her. She warned him that I was getting really depressed and she was getting worried about me so he better call me or he would have her to answer too. He promised, saying he was going to call right after he got off the phone with her, so they said their goodbyes, and hung up. We both sat waiting by my cell phone for over 15 minutes, that's when it became really obvious he wasn't calling.

So finally, I tried calling him, and he actually picked up, but he sounded annoyed. Our conversation was anything but pleasant.

My surprise seemed to get the better of me when I answered the phone,

"Hey baby, what's going on?"

"Nothing much, just hanging out with a friend watching a movie," His tone was switching from annoyed to bored.

"Really, let me guess. Megan?" Megan is the ex girlfriend, and I knew this was about to turn completely ugly as soon as the question escape my mouth.

"Yeah actually. But we are just hanging out and watching a movie, nothing else."

"Really? You know this is starting to look really odd Dave, you don't answer my phone calls anymore. You're constantly hanging out with your ex girlfriend, and whenever you do answer my calls, you're hanging out with her, or you're just getting away from her for a few moments to call me. And now your watching movies alone with her? At her grandfather's house, most likely. Just like you got caught there before by your mom, just getting out of the shower at her house, while she's trying to hide in the house from your mom while she's trying to find out what the hell is going on with you and me and why you aren't returning my calls and you're always with her. What the fuck? Are you back with her or something? Because if you are you need to be a man and tell me now. If you are just going to hurt me and break my heart, do it now and save me more hurt and grief, before I get too much more in love with you."

"Oh my God! How many times do I have to tell you?! There is nothing going on! Jesus!" He then lowered the phone and tried to cover the microphone so I couldn't hear him say, "Hang on baby let me go take care of this, and I'll be back." But he didn't do a good job because I still heard it. Along with her saying back, "Tell that crazy bitch to stop calling you, or I'll report her ass. Fucking crazy ass bitch."

After I heard this, I knew and couldn't deny it anymore. There was really something going on. And he was refusing to tell me. He then stepped outside and said in hushed but harsh tones,

"What the hell are you doing? You know I have to play this off! You know how crazy this bitch is! She is threatening me with rape charges if I don't stay with her! We talked about this! I'm done with her, but I need to play this role a little while longer so I can get all my shit back and get the ring I gave her back! Are you trying to get me thrown in jail?! Because that's what you're risking every single time you call me!"

"So that's why you are constantly up her ass?! C'mon Dave, you must think I'm stupid. Every time I call your with her, and you press the, 'FU,' button on your phone or just turn it off. And that's why when I called her and told her that you and I were really together and that you told me that you both were over, she had no clue what the hell I was even talking about? She even got pissed off at me and told me that according to you I was a lying crazy bitch! Gee, that's sounds really familiar! Isn't that what you told me she was?! A crazy bitch! Oh and by the way if your slut of a girlfriend wants to talk shit, let her know that if she wants her ass beat that's the best way to get it."

"What the fuck?! So you don't trust me is that what you're saying?"

"Look all I'm saying is, if you are being dishonest and you're still together with her, if you're screwing her brains out behind my back, then you need to tell me and just break my heart now. Because I'm sorry but you're looking really shady and people are noticing it, so it's not just me. I've never been cheated on or two timed, and I'm not about to start now! So again, if you're just gonna hurt me, and break my heart, do it now and don't wait because it will only be a lot worse for me and you if you wait."

"Fuck this, I don't have time for this shit!" With that, he hung up on me.

I tried calling him back, but he ignored my calls, eventually he just turned his cell phone off, and kept it off for almost 24 hours. Nothing hurts worse than knowing someone you love is hurting you, and they won't confess to it, and even then try to make it out to be your fault somehow. I called him and left him a few voicemails letting him know that I was sorry and didn't mean to make him mad, but he needed to know how I felt about this all too.

Well graduation finally came around, and by that time Dave and I were talking again and making plans for me to come see him in Louisiana. I was so excited. I was going to be spending two weeks with the man I was hopelessly falling for, and it seemed nothing could get any better. And the even better news, he had broken it off with Megan. She had him thrown in jail for a few hours on false bullshit charges when he finally broke it off with her. But those charges were later dropped.

We spent an amazing two weeks together until he was shipped to Germany unexpectantly. It was while he was in Germany I was slapped once again in the face by the cold hands of fate. I found out from his best friend, that Dave did infact cheat on me, and had been doing so for over a month and a half behind my back. It started the night he flew back home. He met his ex at the airport, her and his friends threw a hotel party for him, and he fucked her at least twice that night. This is the same day that he told me he love me and kissed me goodbye promising that we would be together. And he fucked her that same night once in the bathroom and once in the bed infront of all of his friends. Sometimes, I still wondered how I stayed with him even after knowing that. But I did. Not without giving him complete hell for it and him lying about it. I treated him lower than dogshit. And the sad thing was, his family and friends tried to say I was a no good bitch because I was lashing out my anger at him and letting him know just how much of a piece of shit he was. Especially when I caught him, and he tried to lie about it and said that he only slept with her once, when infact it was numerous times. And because I lashed out, and told him how much of a screwed up asshole he was, I was the bitch, and I was wrong for that according to his family and friends. They felt he didn't deserve it. But let it be one of them, and the situation would have been different. That's the way it always goes. I didn't do anything to deserve that, no one does. So for them to take his side, pissed me off. But through it all, because of my love for him I stayed.

We tried to work it out, and we even stayed engaged. Oh yeah, we became engaged right before I found out his ugly truth. Go figure. Well, through it all though we continued to work it out. Then I became pregnant with our son. His mother wasn't too happy about this, because she had it in her mind because I wouldn't share details of our relationship with her anymore, that I was a no good, lying slut. Well after she threatened me, right after I found out about the pregnancy, me and her son were kicked out on the street. All because I wouldn't stand for her shit talking me anymore and I let her have it.

So for two and a half months of my pregnancy, we were homeless and everywhere I turned because of his mother and several of his friends, I was blamed for it. But he never once blamed me, instead he stood through my side through out it all. Maybe it was now because he blamed himself. Knowing that if he hadn't cheated I wouldn't have been so cold to him and others who were sticking up for him, and because of the fact I was no pregnant with our son. But I never once cheated on him or did anything to deserve that kind of behavior. It was because I talked him lower than a dog, and told him how wrong he was, that I got this reaction from them. The whole time I was pregnant and homeless, was the most depressing time for us. Until we finally managed to get back on our feet, and get an apartment.

The rest of my pregnancy flew by, and I finally gave birth to our son. Which I almost died doing, I almost bleed out on the delivery table, until the doctor finally managed to slow my bleeding, stabilize me and saved my life. My son became the biggest part of my world and still to this day he is. It was the happiest moment in my entire life when I held him to my chest and stared down at him with amazement in my eyes.

Time went on, and Dave and I were growing close again, and we decided to get married. It was a perfect July afternoon on a beautiful beach in Oak Island, North Carolina. But if only the marriage was that beautiful and perfect, we might have made it. But I soon found him with another woman once again, a couple years later. It was at that time, I filed for divorce. He seemed relieved as did his friends and family as if I was just finally out their lives. They of course treated his new woman like the gold they once treat me, until I caught him cheating on me the first time. So who knows how long this will last. But I honestly wish her the best of luck, she's going to need it, it won't be long until she sees exactly what I dealt with.

But through it all and even my depression of being a single mom, and now a failed marriage, I learned one important lesson. Never give up on my dreams, myself, or what I want out of life all for man. I made a vow to not only make my dreams come true, but to give my son the very best in life, help him realize his dreams, and if I did fall in love again, to give him the best father possible.

So for a year and a half, I trained to achieve my dream, and now, I perform on the grandest stage of all. I'm the newest diva for the WWE. The day my agent called me and told me the WWE wanted to sign me as their newest diva, I knew I finally made it to the big time, and I did it on my own, with encouragement from my son of course. But I did it.

So that's where I start my story, from here. At 23 years old, a single mother, and one kick ass career over 19 years in the making. But this story is more than just my career, it's about the one man who taught me more things about not only myself, and life, but even love in general. So who knew this one person from West Newbury, Mass. Would go from my mentor and co-worker, to best friend, and eventually everything more.

My name is Elizabeth Marie, a.k.a. Trinity and this, is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Everything I wrote in the introduction, on up to the having a baby boy part, actually all happened to me. Every single thing, including my beautiful son Tristan, and even the part where I talked about almost dying on the delivery table shortly after giving birth to him. My parents divorce, my mother's beatings, my brother's salmonella poisoning, my molestation from my cousin, moving back to Maine with my father and step mother, joining the Army National Guard, finding my friends and feeling like I finally found a home in Maine. Even meeting, "Dave," Obviously I substituted that name for the real one which I won't disclose, all our ups and downs, except for the getting married part, we haven't done that. Again our friendly word, "adjustments," came into play during and after that part. My name obviously isn't Elizabeth Marie, it's actually Hope Marie, and I'm obviously and unfortunately, not a WWE Diva. Nor do I or have I ever known, met or hooked-up, with John Cena. God is obviously like the child on an ant hill sitting there with his big magnifying glass, torturing us with John Cena as the unattainable guy, and turning his magnifying glass on us, burning us, for even thinking about wanting him. Life just sucks like that, so thank God for fanfiction, the only thing he truly blessed us when it comes to our dreams, stories, and sometimes even fantasies, about the characters like John Cena that inspire some of our deepest heart's desires. One more thing, I will not (or try not to anymore) tell this story in a first person point of view because it gets way too annoying to write that way.

Chapter: 1 Welcome To The Freakshow, Your Dream.

Trinity inhaled deeply. Tonight was her last show on SmackDown, and her transition to RAW wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. She had just finished signing the paperwork and all the contracts for the switch today. It was to be announced to the fans this coming Monday that she finally made the draft pick. Infact, she was the number one superstar pick, which was her highest honor she has received yet in this business.

"_The difference between RAW and SmackDown is that one is live, and the other isn't, it's taped. So when the big dogs in charge see you and see that you show a lot of promise, that's when they give you the chance and draft you over to RAW. It's like flying without a parachute, you're free falling the whole time and it's the most amazing feeling in the world. When they give that chance, you take it, you make it your own, and what ever you do, you don't fuck it up!"_

She laughed at the memory of her co-worker and mentor John Cena telling her about his experience being drafted over to RAW. It was hard to believe they were actually co-existing like they were now. Honestly, one could even pass them off as friends. Almost. She actually met him while she was training in OVW, otherwise known as Ohio Valley Wrestling. It was an instant dislike. Two complete and total opposites, but after awhile, that started to fade away. They still weren't good friends by any means, infact they spent more time arguing than anything else. But once John saw she was more than just some pretty face, that she could actually wrestle and fight, he started to take her under his wing and help her out in the areas that she was lacking in the ring. She would be lying if she said that John wasn't a good mentor, truth was he was quite amazing. Because of him, her suplexes and DDT's improved a major deal. He even taught her how to fly off the top rope correctly along with some other complicated moves.

Over time, they started to see eachother in a more respective light, and treat one another more respectfully which was a big relief on Vince. He obviously had big things planned for the two of them which he wouldn't discuss at the present moment to either one. Trinity had made it known though, on several occasions, that if his plans were to have them get together for more ratings, views, and more of a fan base, then he better count her out. Everytime Vince heard her rampages on the idea, he just laughed and walked away. It was starting to peeve them both, John and Trinity agreed a while ago that it would be a disastrous plan.

She exhaled just as deeply as she inhaled a few short moments prior. Her cigarette was almost burnt to the filter so she went ahead and stubbed it out. It was at that moment that John decided to make his exit outside the arena where she was standing.

"You know smokers breath is a real turn off to guys, besides when your older you'll sound like a dude with a deep masculine burnt out voice. Imagine a guy trying to fuck a girl with her moaning with that type of voice, better yet, imagine him trying to even get it up. But that's ok for you, guys with standards wouldn't look your way anyway. So smoke away!" John said with a fake smile on his face.

"Oh a fucking comedian! Really, this is coming from the guy that has such low standards about himself that he'll fuck anything that walks as long as it has a pussy. Even sinking as low as to screw a overweight chick just because his friends dare him too. And you want to talk about guys with standards? Please steroid boy, you are the last one to talk. Truth is I am way out of your league therefore you're just jealous. It's ok, just keep the image of my ass and tits in your spank bank because that's the only pleasure you'll ever get from me. In your imagination." She snapped back with that sweet, 'I-hate-you,' smile.

John laughed out loud.

"Whatever! You have an alright rack, but your ass looks like cottage cheese stuffed inside of a trash bag! I wouldn't touch you with a 10 foot pole Trinity, so dream on. You're just pissed because you can never have any of this." He said pointing to himself and then his crotch.

Trinity wanted to slap the living hell out of him for that comment, but with John, she never got mad. Oh no, she was about to get even.

"John sweetie, you forget. I saw that Joe Boxer ad of you in the little undies, and you really aren't packing as much as you have been gravely mislead into thinking." She laughed back at him.

Now it was his turn to be pissed off. But as the saying goes, it's always better to be pissed off than to be pissed on.

"Whoa, now look at who thinks they're a comedian!" He laughed. He took the opportunity to then lean in closer to her and whisper, "And to think, you actually took the time to not only look at my half naked Joe Boxer ad, but you also took the time to study my package. What's worse Trinity, the fact that we both know you're lying about how big my package really is, or the fact that I just caught you looking and checking me out like that?" He whispered with a seductive smile.

Trinity didn't know but she had turned beat red. She quickly looked at him with her innocent smile and said as she walked past him back into the arena,

"John, I honestly have no idea what the hell you're even talking about."

He laughed even harder at her.

"Of course not Elizabeth, but it's ok, I think we both know the truth. Don't worry your secret is safe with me. Oh and Trinity, don't worry I saw your Playboy issue, not only do you have an amazing body, but you have an amazing everything. Is my secret confession safe with you?" He said eyeing her body up and down.

Trinity felt not only sick to her stomach, but annoyed.

"John Cena, shut up! I'm not in the mood for your jokes or sarcasm tonight. Fucking men I swear!" She said as she was trying to storm off.

He laughed and followed behind her, yelling out.

"Oh Liz, c'mon! I wasn't trying to offend you! Is it your time of the month again?"

"Fuck you Cena!" She shouted back at him, obviously not in the mood to deal with him any longer.

"Liz, I thought I already told you no! Stop throwing yourself at me! You look really desperate!" He yelled out, laughing.

She then rounded the corner, and opened the door to her locker room. She tried to slam the door in his face knowing that he would be right behind her, but he blocked it and strutted inside her private locker room anyway. She was on him a second like white on rice.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" With that she slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" John said standing face to face with her.

"I was trying to storm off and leave you behind! It doesn't work if you follow me!" She threw her hands up in frustration. She turned away from him and went to grab her gym bag that she used to bring her wrestling attire when realization suddenly dawned on her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"What? You slap me, then ask me what time it is? You're fucking weird!"

"John seriously what time is it?"

"It's 11 pm. Why?"

"Shit! I missed my ride back to the hotel from Dave Batista!" Trinity exclaimed.

"Sucks for you huh? That's what you get for slapping me! Karma's a bitch isn't it?" John said smirking.

Elizabeth glared at him.

"Well I might as well start walking, because everyone has already left. And I didn't bother to get a rental car here because of Dave! No! Wait, I'll just call him and hope he doesn't think I stood him up or that he's sleeping or something!" She said as she pulled out her red Blackberry Pearl.

She dialed his number as John rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Batista? What the hell is that?"

"What are you talking about?" She snapped at him, this was obviously getting old.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. Are you and him screwing?"

"Oh my God John! No! We're not screwing! And last time I checked it wasn't your business anyway! If you must know, we've just been talking that's all."

"Is that what you kids call it these days?"

"John I swear to God, if you don't shut the hell up I'm going to knock the crap out of you! You're worse than my teenage boy fan base!"

"Eww, you like teenage boys? I always knew you were a cradle robber!"

"JOHN! SHUT UP!"

"I love getting you all mad and pissed off! It's funny and it's easy!" He laughed.

She threw her flip flop at him for that statement.

"Hey Dave, I didn't wake you up did I?" She said into phone.

"Oh ok, I was just calling to let you know that I didn't stand you up infact, I was held up by a certain pain in the ass former champ." She said giving John an evil glare.

He flipped her off, saying,

"Soon to be the champ again there shorty! Get it right!"

"Well yeah, I'm still here."

She laughed at something he said and John went over to the trash can to pretend to puke his guts out.

"Ok I'll see you in 15 minutes then, bye Dave."

With that she hung up her phone, collected her Louis Vuitton hand bag, gym bag and walked out of the dressing room.

"Leaving with out me?" John said right behind her.

"You have your rental car, you can go."

"Yeah, but I want to bug you until he picks you up." He said with his famous trademark smirk.

"John if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you get off on pissing me off." She said back annoyed.

"No my dear. Nothing you do really gets me off, well maybe except for that Playboy spread you did. But other than that, because I know you, I don't find you attractive at all, therefore, nothing you do gets my jolly's off."

"You're disgusting, have you ever been told that?"

"No usually most girls are screaming my name in utter ecstacy or trying to get to that point with me."

"Wow, you have turned some girls down before! I'm shocked!" She said sarcastically.

"I've turned you down haven't I?" He asked.

She stopped in her tracks, spun around and looked at him with fire in her eyes as she spoke.

"I've never and I mean never tried to sleep with you John Felix Anthony Cena! I wouldn't even dream of it! You're an arrogant son of a bitch! Truth is,"

"Trinity, I was joking!"

"No! Shut the hell up and let me finish!" She spat at him with venom.

"Truth is, you've never been my type and never will be. You're an asshole and you degrade not only women but yourself in general. You think that just because you're beautiful and gorgeous, physically, that you can land any woman you want, well you can't. Here's a goddamn hint John, not all women find you attractive!"

John just stood there in shock. He was only joking with her when he said he had turned her down. He meant that comment when she told him, "fuck you," earlier and he told her to stop throwing herself at him. He was just trying to play with her and piss her off a little. But he didn't deserve this treatment, nor did he deserve to be talked to like he was lower than her.

"You know what Trinity, you have problems. I was just joking with you. I didn't deserve that shit and you know it. You wonder why guys don't find you the least bit attractive and there it is staring you in the face. You're snobby ass attitude. And you wonder why we can't be friends, it's because you're too much of a bitch."

"Guys don't find me attractive? Ok, that's why Dave does right?"

"You obviously still haven't learned your lesson after Randy have you? He's only talking you up, so he can get in your pants! The definition of insanity Liz is trying the same thing over and over again, expecting different results! Which you are obviously doing. You know what, when you want to apologize and wise up then come see me. Other than that, train on your own. I'm out." With that he walked off.

Trinity knew he was right. Even though she was pissed off, and she should apologize she was still upset about that comment that he made about Dave. He had no right to assume that just because she was talking to him and trying to get involved with him, that he would fuck her and leave her like Randy did. She glanced outside and saw Dave still wasn't there. It had been 20 minutes since their phone call, he should have been there by now. She shook her head. She knew what she had to do.

"Shit," She mumbled to herself as she looked at John's retreating back.

"John wait!" She yelled out as she ran after him. As she was running, she dropped her hand bag spilling all of its contents all over the floor.

"Fucking great!" She said to herself as she squat down to put everything back in her bag.

Next thing she knew John was right infront of her helping her. It was obvious she had hurt his feelings, which was something she never seen John go through before, he was so tough. She knew it took a lot to bring down a guy like him, so the fact that she did it with her words made her feel even worse. Once they had everything collected and back in her hand bag, she looked over at him. He was obviously hurt, but he was masking it up with anger.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line, and I shouldn't have gone that far and said those things. I was just pissed and I didn't mean it, nor did I realize you were infact joking."

"Trinity, shut up. You know meant it, but it's ok."

"John, no I didn't..."

"Yes you did, and let me finish. I can understand why, I mean hell, if someone said something like that to me too, and I know I never tried anything with them, I would be the same way. But you were just way out of line with it." He said calmly as his face softened.

"I know and I do feel like shit. I'm sorry. And you're right, I am too much of a bitch for my own good. But one thing I'm still upset about is what you said about Dave."

"Well, I still stick by what I said, because I've seen guys in this business. They use them for sex and then it's over. Like nothing ever happened. I mean I know I have no right to talk, but at least I admit it. You are going to be used and tossed aside, I already see it coming. I hope I'm wrong, I really do because you do deserve more than that Liz, but I really see that happening. I'm sorry. And speaking of Dave, where is he? Isn't he suppose to be here to pick you up by now?"

Elizabeth turned her attention back to the double glass doors, and said,

"He's suppose to be, lets go check."

They walked side by side. She peaked outside and saw that he was indeed not there so she decided call him back again.

"Hey Dave, where are you it's been a half hour already."

She gasped a few seconds later.

"Oh my god, are you ok?"

This peaked John's interest.

"What happened?" He whispered.

She held a finger up to signal that she would tell him in a minute or so.

"Ok, well John is still here so don't worry about it obviously. I'll meet you back at the hotel. Are you sure you're ok?"

She smiled,

"Ok, see you later, if you get back and I'm asleep, I'll just see you in the morning. Bye Dave."

She looked over at John.

"Can I get a ride with you back to the hotel? Dave was hit on his way here. He's alright just a little whiplash."

"Damn, yeah sure. I don't see why you didn't ask before. C'mon let's go." He said with a smile.

She smiled back and they proceed out the door and into John's rental car. Once they had her gym bag in the trunk with his, they got inside his Lexus rental and drove off.

On the way to the hotel, he popped in unmarked mixed cd in the cd player. She laughed when she heard the song that started playing. It was Chris Brown, "Kiss Kiss," she never figured him for a Chris Brown fan.

"What are you laughing at?" John said smiling.

"Oh nothing, just this song, never thought you would like something like this."

"You thought wrong girl. I like a variety of music."

"You know, listening to this puts me in a clubbing mood. I haven't gone out in such a long time. Between doing this, and whatever little time I do get to go see my son. Wow, it's official, I'm 23, have a beautiful son which I don't spend near enough time with, have one of the most demanding careers out there, divorced from finding out I had an unfaithful husband, and every relationship I have ever had, it's been pretty much fuck ya and forget ya."

John laughed.

"Tell you what, let's forget the workout for one day and go out and have fun tonight. What do you say?"

"My god! John Cena wants to skip a day of work out drills where you literally hammer my ass with exercises until I puke, for a night of clubbing! I'm shocked!"

"Well you know, to be completely honest, we really don't know that much about eachother, and we fight more than we ever agree and get along. I really actually want to get to see and meet the real Elizabeth Marie. Not Trinity because she's a bitch. It's weird, it's like you're two different people, Trinity is the balls to the wall, don't take any shit, bitch. And Elizabeth so far, is that down to earth, family is so important, single woman. That I really know nothing about, but I want to get to know. Truth is, when I first met you, I swear I thought you were another pretty face that thought she wanted to be in a male sport just for the hell of it. But once I saw how smart and dedicated you really are, and how much talent you had, that's why I offered to start working out with you, I see a light under all those dark clouds you keep up so high as a defense."

She was blown away, she wasn't expecting him to be so open and bare. Much less talking to her almost as if he wants to try to be... friends?

"What are talking about, keeping up a defense? I don't keep up one. I'm just honest."

"No, you're not. You're shielding yourself from more hurt and pain. But the thing you failed to realize is, is that there are always disappointments in life, no matter how much you try to plan against it and prevent it."

"Since when did you start speaking deep?"

He smiled.

"Since I met you and you unintentionally showed me how. So enough with that shit because it feels strange talking with you like that. It's unnatural. What do you say about going out and hitting the clubs? Who knows maybe you'll meet some guy to get freaky with later! You only live once!" He said as he dodged her slapping at his head.

"I'm not a whore, unlike you. I actually don't believe in one night stands."

"Have you even had one?" He quizzed.

"I thought something might actually happen with Randy, but in Mr. Orton true fashion, alas, that was my first one night stand."

"They can be fun you know. With the right amount of alcohol, anyone starts looking like a potential."

"Oh god, just what I need, getting pissed off my ass and trying to sleep with you!" She laughed out loud.

Now it was his turn to glare at her.

"So what do you say? We going or are you chickening out?" He teased.

"You know what, I need to get severally fucked up. Let's go. Let me check on Dave first, and then we'll go."

By this time they had arrived at the hotel, and were getting out of the car.

"Alright, we'll meet up in 45 minutes." John said as he grabbed his bag out of the trunk along with hers.

"See you then." She answered back as they both walked into the hotel and made their way to their separate rooms.

But leave it to fate to be funny like that, before the end of the night, their lives would never be the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: So without a doubt, I think I officially hate my boss. Why, you ask? Well because that son of a bitch got to meet and hang out with our beloved John Cena. Yeah the asshole had the audacity to actually tell me about it when he saw that I was watching my copy of the DVD "John Cena My Life." I couldn't believe it. Yeah just so you know I work in a night/strip club, as the hostess that checks ID's and collects tips for it from the customers. So in the spare time I have from doing that, not dealing with drunk customers, I write this story and watch DVD's on my laptop. Well anyway, as I was saying. That lucky SOB scored tickets and backstage passes because of a stripper here who impressed one of the guys who works for the WWE, well they got several ring side seats and backstage passes. He said John Cena really isn't as tall as most people would think, but he's really built. He's pretty huge muscle wise. Apparently he's a pretty funny guy that likes to kick back and have a good time. Him and some of the other superstars were suppose to come to our night/strip club after RAW but because they ended up getting really pressed on time, they couldn't make it. Infact they all packed up in cars and had to head to the next show. Most likely in New Orleans or something. But I was pissed when he told me. God I'm so jealous, really it's not fair. All I wanna do is meet him, hell even get to have a real conversation with him. Yes in the back of my mind, of course I would love to get a free pass to do all sorts of dirty things to him for one night, but will that ever happen? More than likely not. So I only wish for the first part, just a meeting and a conversation. Why is life such a bitch, we will never know the answer to that. Ok now on with the show. Oh and a huge thanks to sailormama for her review and feedback. Please feel free to review this fiction. It's always welcomed.

Chapter 2: The Dirty Drinking Games We Play.

It was going on an hour and Trinity still hadn't come down to meet John in the hotel lobby yet. Finally he was a little more than annoyed so he made his way up to her room, and knocked loudly. She answered the door and motioned for him to come in which he did but to his surprise he caught himself staring at her. She was wearing a black and red corset top, with a black fairy cut mini with her black cloth gogo boots. Her hair was curly and she was finishing her make up, just adding a light layer of her Victoria's Secret Beauty Rush Strawberry Fuse lipgloss. Her perfume smelled amazing, Armani Diamonds. He could help but look at her toned legs and smile.

"Damn girl, you clean up very nicely. But when the hell are you ever gonna lose the all black look. Seriously that's all I ever see you wear. Even in the ring all you wear is a black armor tank top, and a pair of modest black pants with just the slightest flair to them. All you ever do is wear black. It looks like your always going to a funeral."

"Maybe I am." She said looking back at him with a slight smile.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. For the first time that night, Trinity took a real look at him. No scratch that, for the first time ever. He was actually in white silk button up shirt, with two buttons left undone, just enough for you to start really thinking about what he had under his shirt. He was also wearing a gray suit jacket, not the conservative kind but the dressy, sexy kind. He was wearing the slacks that matched the jacket, along with a hat made from the same material, which was cocked to the side, it just looked completely sexy. But she would never admit that.

"You don't look too bad yourself John, you actually look decent for once." She said as she smiled.

Once she was done she reached for her black hat with the red feather sticking out and stood in front of John.

"Because this is spontaneous, and I would never ask your opinion, how do I look? And be honest! No bullshit humor or sarcasm." She said seriously.

"The honest answer? You're completely gorgeous, I love this dressed up look for once. You look more human, and less like a masculine bitch." He said laughing but looking her up and down.

"Aww, that's the sweetest compliment I have ever received from a complete asshole before!" She said busting on him too.

He glared at her.

"You said you wanted honesty!" He defended.

She just walked over to the mirror, checking herself once again before asking,

"Are you sure?" she said seriously.

He could see a look of real insecurity pasted on her face in the mirror. Truth was she a beautiful woman, but tonight she was more than that, she was beautiful, gorgeous, and sexy. It's too bad she never saw it in herself, ever since her divorce she had been this way.

"I'm positive. You look amazing, but you shouldn't need me to tell you that. You should know it. Nothing is sexier to a guy than to meet an amazing woman who knows she's not only a great person with a knock out personality, but knows she is a sexy, beautiful, confident woman." He said walking up behind her, looking at her in the mirror.

She looked at him with a slight smile.

"You know you're not so bad. You might actually find a very lucky lady one day if you start acting like this more often."

"Let's go before all the clubs start closing, it is going on 12:10 right now."

With that, they made their way out of the hotel and into a cab John had waiting for them.

"So did you ever check on big D?"

"I went to his room and there was no answer, maybe he's still being held up at the accident. I hope he's ok though, I feel really bad. If I had been ready and left when we were suppose to, this wouldn't have happened." She said back frowning.

"It's not your fault Liz. Shit happens, besides if you and I weren't busy being at eachother's throats like always, you would have caught your ride, and we wouldn't be club hopping tonight."

She had to admit he had a point. She certainly didn't think when she woke up this morning, that by this evening she would be hitting the city with John, but life was full of surprises.

"Good point." She said with a laugh.

When they arrived at club Karma, she was slightly impressed. There was a line outside with a velvet red rope blocking the entrance. She was worried they might not be able to get in and had half a mind to tell the cab driver to please wait just incase.

"These people are gonna be pissed when we skip the line and are able to just walk right in." John laughed.

They got out of the cab and made their way to the front of the line with people in line just staring at them. They made their way to the bouncers who noticed who they were right off the bat. The bouncer smirked and let them in the club with no questions asked. People were obviously pissed off outside and started making it known by angrily asking why is it they were so special and could get in with ease but yet they had to stand outside and wait.

Trinity and John laughed as they made their way through the small dark hallway, and into the club itself. There were strobe lights flickering in every direction, small tables with candles and three VIP rooms over looking the club upstairs. Each was guarded with two bouncers with ear pieces at the doorways.

"Let's get some drinks and go to the VIP room." Trinity said without hesitation.

When they found their way to the bar, she ordered a screwdriver, while he order a crown and coke. Then they made their way over to the second VIP room with the best view of the club, paid the bouncer over 500 dollars a piece and sat inside on the couch. There were candles and black lights everywhere and they even had their own personal bar and bartender. The room was massive too, it had enough room to fit 30-40 people inside of it. The glass tinted windows overlooked the huge club, as Trinity watched the people dancing below. She saw someone who looked really familiar walk up the same stairs with a blond woman in tow, she could have sworn it looked like Dave. He had his dress suit on and a pair of sunshades. It was dark enough in the club, why the hell would anyone wear fucking sunshades? Honestly?

She wanted to say something to John, ask him what he thought, but that would be admitting he was right. So she ducked out of the room real quick and told the bouncers she would be right back, and followed the familiar looking guy into the first VIP room, the bouncers stopped her at first. After realizing who she was though, she slipped them a hundred dollar bill and they let her in. She silently opened the door and saw the guy making out with the blonde woman on the couch as he was feeling up her skirt, she threw her head back and moaned.

"Oh Dave! We can't do this in here!" She laughed seductively.

"Why not baby?" He said smirking.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Trinity asked, looking really pissed off.

John realized Trinity left in a bit of a hurry and he was worried, so he left the room and saw her just as she entered the first VIP room. Curious as to what was going on, he followed her after she shut the door behind her, he paid the bouncers and they let him follow after her.

He walked in the room just in time to catch Dave say, "Why not baby?" and the rest was history.

"Trinity what the? What are you doing here?" He asked her, obviously shocked.

"You asshole, I thought you were in a wreck! Obviously not! Who the hell is this? Did you tell her about us? Again, obviously not! I'm done with this shit, I'm tired of men. You can have him honey, he's not worth it, I'm better than that!" With that she stormed off back to her VIP room with John.

Dave was pissed, what the fuck was up her ass? Wasn't that bitch here with John Cena? But she wants to bitch about him? The hell with her, he'd deal with her and this shit later, right now he needed to save what's left with this nameless bimbo if he wanted any pussy tonight.

Trinity slammed opened the door with John in tow right behind her. She couldn't believe the audacity of him! Where the hell did she go wrong? It's not like she wasn't planning on sleeping with him, but she just wanted to get to know him more, build something special. Whatever, men were obviously douchbags. She decided from then on she didn't want to be with any men in a relationship anymore. Instead if she needed herself a piece, it would be one of those one night stands John and her were talking about earlier. Which doesn't sound so bad right about now. But before she could pick up a guy she needed to get hammered first.

So she went to the bar inside the room, and started ordering shots. At first it was shots of buttery nipples, then it was rum with a coke chaser, after that she had a couple shots of whiskey. The whole time John just watched her curiously, he knew she felt like shit about Dave, completely embarrassed most likely, but she was taking it out in a way that threw him into a loop.

"Liz, c'mon, let's head back to the hotel."

"Nope, I have an even better idea. Lets play a game called, 'I Never,' that should be interesting with you."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're only doing this because of Dave. You should be having a good time not getting smashed because he was a dickhead."

"Oh but I am having a good time! And I want to play the game. Besides fuck Dave. Have you ever noticed that guys that have the first name Dave are complete losers for me. First it was my ex husband, now my newly ex boyfriend. So I've made up my mind, no more loser boyfriends. If I need to get laid that desperately, it's just gonna be a one night stand. I've learned a great lesson from this, relationships are my downfall. It's obvious that I'm not relationship material. So I should stop trying. Just have fun with my single life while I can, and if a relationship does come my way, and I didn't have to work for it, well I'll see when that time comes. But until then, I get free dick access!" She laughed as she fell back on the bar stool.

"Liz, I don't know about you sometimes. But promise me you won't sell yourself short and whore yourself around, just to fill an empty void you feel in your life." John said.

"I can think of one empty void that I need filled!" She said continuing to laugh her ass off.

John couldn't help but laugh at that comment. She was a goner, but he knew that in the morning she would remember this and get really embarrassed and that was worth it, just to see her face.

"But seriously, promise me."

"I promise. After all I am still a lady." she said as she started on her long island ice tea.

"Ok, that's what I wanted to hear." He smiled back.

"So are you playing, or are you chickening out?" She said using his own words against him.

He looked at her challenging eyes.

"Your on!"

They ordered fresh shots from the bar, and looked at eachother for a second. Before bursting into laughter. Finally after they stopped laughing, Trinity started the game.

"I never had sex on the beach."

John downed his shot as soon as the statement was out of her mouth, she laughed.

"Ok, spill big boy, when?"

"I was in my 20's and my girlfriend at the time was feeling adventurous, and it was on a beach in Cali. In broad daylight." He shook his head at the memory.

"My turn! I never had anal sex!" He said smirking.

Trinity downed her shot and he looked at her in shock.

"You spill!"

"I was 18 and I tired it with my boyfriend at the time, I couldn't sit down right for 3 days after that! Forget that, the next time I had to do a number two I started crying it hurt so bad!"

He was laughing so hard he almost started crying.

"Oh man! I never would have thought! You seem so uptight, like a missionary only girl or something!"

"You have no idea how freaky I really am, I try anything once in the sack!"

Now it was Trinity's turn again.

"I never had a threesome with a girl before."

John downed his shot.

"Spill motherfucker!"

"It was actually more like a sixsome. I picked up five girls from a strip bar and we had an orgy together!"

"You're a liar!" She exclaimed laughing.

"The hell I am! That's a true fucking story!"

Through her shock she managed to start laughing at him again.

"Ok, I've never masturbated before!"

They both took another shot. Then started laughing at eachother.

"John your suppose to make me drunker than you!"

"Trust me I think we're both pretty drunk!"

They started laughing again, and continued to play the game for another half hour until Trinity forfeited, saying that she would puke if they kept playing. She ordered another long island ice tea and sat on the couch when John joined her. She leaned into him while drinking her beverage.

"What's your secret fantasy? Anything. Just be honest." She asked him.

"What's with this honesty thing?" He asked looking down at her head which was laying on his shoulder.

"Well, you said you want to be friends, so I mean, I don't know. Forget it."

"No I mean, I'm gonna answer it for you, I was just asking why you wanted to know that's all."

"Ok, so what is it?"

"Well, I'll say it, but you have to promise not to slap me." He said smirking, he was really drunk and so wasn't she, so they started laughing. Somehow it was easier to be open while intoxicated.

"I won't. I promise, hell my answer might surprise you too!" She said between laughs.

"It's actually you. I don't know, just sometimes when you get so pissed off at me, I think it's when you look your most attractive. Something about it, it's almost animalistic, and I just want to just ravage you while your screaming at me."

She laughed at him. She wasn't expecting that, but she wasn't bother by it either. Maybe the alcohol was really hitting her harder than expected. Especially when she was now going to confess something even she would get repulsed by, unless she was drunk like tonight of course. But even that statement wasn't true, she was never repulsed by him, but while she's sober, she'll never admit it.

"Well, mine is you too. Sometimes I just wonder what it would be like to have a hot nasty fling with you. Anywhere, wouldn't matter where. Just to drive you insane before I let you take me would be hotter than anything I think."

Now it was his turn to laugh. He wasn't expecting that either. Somehow intoxication suit them. They never fought while they were drunk. Infact it was always friendly, but never did it ever turn this sexual. Did they really have this much sexual tension built up between them? And if so how long had it been there. But then again neither of them were ever this drunk around eachother, so maybe they were just horny.

"Well, it won't ever happen. So I think we're both safe!" She said smiling.

"Why couldn't it happen?" He asked her.

She looked at him, oblivious to the fact that he was serious. To even consider it, would be their undoing. She laughed and decided to play it off.

"Because, you can't handle this!" She said as she stood up laughing, and almost falling over the second she stood up. He caught her just before she fell and brought her back up level to him. Her laughter was still ringing in his ears as he smiled at her.

"I bet I can change your mind." He whispered to her looking her in the eyes. She never noticed how beautiful his eyes were until she looked into them. They had just the slightest hint of green in them, but not as noticeable unless you looked deep in his eyes and saw them yourself.

Her laughed quickly changed it's tone, it went from jokingly, to dangerous, daring and seductive. She was challenging him now, everything about him, right down to his manhood. Something she would never do while sober, simply because she didn't care enough to. His playboy ways were too unattractive for her, but she always wondered, 'What If?' even if she would never admit it to herself, him or anyone else.

"Truth or dare John?" She said in a low voice as he held her close to his body.

"Dare." He answered back with a wicked smile.

"Change my mind," she lightly moaned, almost whispered as her lips stood mere millimeters from his.

She was going to be a tease and he knew it, so he had to be sly and coy. Either way, he was going to bring her to the edge of sanity with just a simple taste, and just when he looks to be giving her what she wants, he'll pull away. It was her that need to make that move, and John was going to make her do it.

So with her permission he grabbed her by her hips, as he almost forced her legs to wrap around his waist. When she complied he lead her over to a dark corner that even the bartender couldn't see that well, and slammed her against the wall. The mixture of pain on her hips and back soon turned into pleasure for Elizabeth. His fingers gripped her hips as he started to slowly grind himself into her. Without warning, he then took his right hand, and grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked her head to the side as he slid his tongue down the side of her throat before pressing light kisses into the crook of her neck and on her shoulder. She couldn't help the low moan that escaped her lips. To her, the room was starting to suddenly feel 30 degrees warmer than usual. He then brought his head back up to her face, and looked into her eyes as he started to grind himself even harder and faster into her. Her breathing was becoming more labored as he smiled and dipped his lips to hers, almost touching, but just far enough where they actually weren't. Without warning, his tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip. She moaned even louder as she closed her eyes and began to grind into him as well.

"Say it Liz, you want me. You know I want you too. Just for one night, you and me." He barely whispered to her, as he set her down and walked back to the couch and sat down smirking.

She was beyond shocked, he just got her going and this was it? Oh hell no, he started this, so he was about to finish it. Her cautions and her logic be damned, as she went over to him, she grabbed his arm pulling him up with surprising strength.

"Let's go back to the hotel." She said as she licked his lips.

_End Notes- Please keep in mind, that both John and Trinity are really drunk, so this is a teaser. That doesn't mean the next chapter won't be hot, lol. It just means that a lot of repercussions are coming from tonights little, "party." Be kind and please leave reviews, let me know what you think. I like hearing from you guys! lol!_


	4. Author Update About Story!

Hey Everyone!

Hope here, just letting you all know, I have not forgotten about this fic! Infact, I will have a new chapter up by friday at the latest!

I've had a lot of things happen, and over the course of a year, I just couldn't bring myself to update this. But now that I'm doing better, and I have the time, I will be updating this at least once a week. This story is really close to my heart, and I am choosing to complete it before I go back to school next year.

So that's the news on myself and this story! Hang on tight! The updates are coming!

Thanks,

Hope Marie :)


End file.
